Violet Malfoy the Potter Sister: Book 1
by Harry Potter's sister
Summary: Violet is adopted and has been living with the Malfoy's her entire life. But what happenes when She go's to hogwarts with Draco, and meets someone who turns everything upside down. Take place during The Sorcerer's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Malfoy the Potter Sister

Chapter One

"Draco hurry, I don't want to miss the train!"  
"I'm coming Vi," said Draco trying to catch up with me.  
My father had my trolley so there was nothing slowing me down. The boy came out of nowhere and by the time I had processed what was happening we had already crashed into each other.  
"Ouch!" I screeched.  
"Violet," I heard Draco yell behind me. He was very over protective of me, but it is better then having a brother that doesn't care.  
"Oh are you okay. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said.  
"I'm Violet. Oh no did I break your glasses."  
"No they're fine. Um," Harry said.  
He looked familiar. His eyes and the hair they looked like mine.  
"Vi, come on we are going to miss the train," said Draco as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.  
Once we were on the train and out of the chaos I started to think about that Potter boy again.  
"Hey Draco do you know who my birth parents are?" I asked Draco.  
"I only know what you know Vi," said Draco and the conversation ended. Draco went back to talking to his friends and that's when I saw him.  
I slid open the door to his compartment and said "Hi Harry."  
Harry jumped up in surprise. "Oh so this is the girl that you were talking about," said a red headed boy stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.  
"Slow down before you choke," I told the red headed boy.  
"Oh, sorry I'm Ron Weasley," he said.  
"I'm Violet Malfoy," I said.  
"Malfoy, as in Lusics Malfoy," asked Ron.  
"Yes he's my father, and my brother Draco is going to school here too," I said.  
"But you don't look like a bloody Malfoy," said Ron angrily.  
"Ron don't get mad at her," said Harry.  
"Sorry, my family just doesn't like the Malfoys'," said Ron.  
"I'll ignore that last comment. And I'm adopted that's why I don't look like the rest of my family," I replied.  
"Hey I think Harry fancies you he can't stop staring at you," said Ron.  
"Excuse me have any of you seen a toad running around, I'm Hermione, a boy Neville has lost his toad," said Hermione.  
"I'm Ron and this is Violet and Harry, and um is that him over there," said Ron.  
"Oh, yes thank you. You better get in your robes," said Hermione.  
I said goodbye to Harry and Ron and went back to my compartment were I saw Draco already in his robes. He said," Hurry up Vi, we're almost at Hogwarts." He was the only one in the compartment waiting for me.  
He pulled down all the shades and stepped outside to guard the door. Draco wasn't usually nice to anyone, but cared about me more than anything.  
I rolled up the shades and Draco and his friends came back in. Soon the train came to a stop and Draco grabbed my trunk from the rack above and handed it to me. When we stepped off the train we fallowed this tall man named Hagrid.  
"Hello Harry," he bellowed to Harry. Harry waved back.  
We got on boats and road them across a lake to the castle. All the first years lined up in the entrance hall. The size of the entrance hall amazed me.  
"Look who we have here. Harry Potter," said Draco  
"Leave him alone Draco!" I shouted at him.  
"Yeah Malfoy listen to the girl," said Ron.  
"That's my sister you're talking about Weasley," said Draco raising his fist to punch Ron.  
"Draco stop!" I screamed at him giving him a nice punch in the arm.  
"Fine Vi, I don't need to have you see things get ugly," said Draco rubbing his arm while he walked back over to Harry. "Potter I can help you make friends with the right sorts of people."  
"I think I can figure out the right sorts by my self," said Harry.  
A woman in green robes and a pointy hat came out into the hall, "Hello boys and girls. I am Professor Maganogall, fallow me into the great hall were you will be sorted into your houses.  
There was an ugly looking hat sitting on a stool and when professor Maganogall would call a name they would come up and she would put it on there head and yell out the house they were in.  
The girl Hermione was put in Gryfindor, and so was the boy Neville who lost his toad. Then it was Draco's turn. The second the hat touched his head it yelled out Slytherin. Then it was my turn.  
I walked up to the hat and thought to my self ' Please let me be in the same house as my family' 'Of course,' the hat replied in my head "GRYFINDOR," yelled the hat. I got of the stool stunned.  
I went over and sat down at the Gryfindor table after the sorting that boy Ron and Harry were also in Gryfindor. They sat on one side of me and two tall red headed boys sat on the other side.  
"What's wrong Violet?" asked Harry.  
"I told the hat that I wanted to be in the same house as my family, and it said of course, but-," I started to say.  
"Wait you're adopted right," said Ron.  
"Well yeah, but-," I started again.  
"Well that's your answer, your birth parents were probably in Gryfindor," said Ron.  
"Well who's your little friend here Ronnie," asked one of the tall boys.  
"Shut up Fred," said Ron.  
I turned to the boy named Fred and said "Hello I'm Violet. I met Harry and Ron on the train, well I kind of ran into Harry on the platform, literally."  
"Your Violet Malfoy right, I'm George, and you don't look anything like your brother Draco you look more like Harry," said George.  
Harry and me stared at each other for a couple of seconds until professor Dumbledore told everyone it was time for bed.  
Before I left I went over to Draco and asked " Draco do you think mum and dads will hate me?"  
"Of course not they should've known that you might not be a Slytherin because you're adopted," said Draco.  
"Do you hate me," I asked.  
"No of course not you're my sister, and I love you," said Draco.  
"Gryfindor fallow me," a prefect yelled.  
I fallowed the rest of the Gryfindor to the common room, but before I left the great hall I turned around and waved goodbye to Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The common room was a circular room filled with coaches and chairs. There was one set of stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory and another to the girls.  
I shared my room with that girl Hermione a girl named Lavender Brown, when she told me her name I pointed out that her first and last names were both colors, but she got mad at me, and Paavarti Patail.  
My bed was right next to Hermione's so we could talk.  
"Hey Hermione do you know if there are any books on wizard family trees in the library," I asked.  
"Yes, but I think it is only famous trees maybe the Malfoys'," said Hermione.  
"I'll try it. I'm trying to find out who my birth parents are," I said.  
"I'll take you tomorrow after classes," said Hermione.  
"Thank you, we should probably go to bed now, classes start tomorrow," I said.  
I woke up to Hermione shaking me, "Violet, come on wake up we have to go to breakfast."  
In the common room I said hello to Harry and Ron and then Hermione and me were about to walk out the door when Fred and George stepped in front of us.  
"Hermione, do you mind if we barrow miss Violet here," asked George.  
"Fine, but don't be long we have to go to breakfast," said Hermione.  
"It's okay Hermione you can head down. I'll meet you there," I said.  
"Okay," said Hermione.  
"We heard that you enjoy pulling pranks," said Fred.  
"And we are going to pull one of the biggest pranks of the year," started George.  
"and you're going to help us," finished Fred.  
"Okay. Now let's go to breakfast, I'm starving," I said.  
"Deal," said both Fred and George.  
Fred and George are both taller than me so they take bigger steps. After a while they said I was walking too slow, so Fred grabbed my right arm and George grabbed my left, and then they lifted me off the ground.  
For the rest of the walk I was being carried in between Fred and George but when we entered the great hall the fun ended.  
"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU IDOTS! PUT HER DOWN!" yelled Draco. As soon as he yelled that Fred and George put me down, but it didn't stop Draco from running over.  
"Draco it's okay they're my friends," I said.  
"Vi, they are blood traitors," said Draco.  
"Then I'm a blood traitor too," I said.  
"But Violet, dad said not to socialize with them," said Draco.  
"So I'm not allowed to be friends with the people in my house," I said.  
"Fine Vi, you win," said Draco. I smiled and gave Draco a big hug.  
"Come on guy let's go eat," I said to Fred and George.  
"Well you seem to be in a good mood today," said Ron as we sat down.  
"Hey Violet, someone is staring at you again," said Fred pointing at Harry.  
"Um hello, Harry is something wrong," I asked Harry.  
"Oh no, you just look familiar," said Harry.  
"Come on Violet let's head over to class we don't want to be late," said Hermione.  
Hermione and me headed over to transfiguration, but it took a while because of the moving stairs. I was glad we left early.  
Five minutes into class Harry and Ron came running in.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, why on earth are you late," said Professor Maganogall.  
"We got lost," said Harry.  
"Fine sit."  
After lunch we had Flying class and we were supposed to kick off when she said so but Neville kicked off early and flew all over the place, but he hit the castle and fell on the ground.  
"Ooo, broken wrist. Come on let's go to the hospital wing, and if I see a single broom off the ground you will be expelled before you can say Quidetch!" said Madam Hooch.  
"Look, Longbottom dropped his remeberall," said Draco kicking off with Neville's thing.  
"Malfoy you come back here with that now," said Harry fallowing Draco.  
"Harry, Draco, no," I yelled also kicking of. I sped up next to Draco.  
"Draco you stop that right now," I said.  
"Malfoy drop it now," yelled Harry.  
"Fine. GO GET IT POTTER!" screamed Draco throwing the remeberall.  
"Draco. NOOOO!" Harry and I both started chasing the ball but when it started to fall I just couldn't make the dive, but Harry took the chance  
"HARRY!" I screamed, but he made it at the last second he grabbed the ball and shot back up. I headed back towards the ground and just as Harry and me and I landed Professor Maganogall came outside.  
"Harry Potter, Violet Malfoy come with me." I knew I was about to be expelled. 'I'm dead' I thought.  
"Professor Quirel may I barrow Wood for a minute," asked Professor Maganogall. Wood turned out to be a boy in about his sixth year.  
"You needed me Professor," said Wood.  
"I have found you a seeker and a chaser," said Professor Maganogall.  
After that incident Hermione and me went to the library.  
"Excuse me, Madam Pince. My friend Violet Here is looking for a book on famous family trees," said Hermione.  
"Of course. Fallow me," said Madam Pince. She went over to a shelf took a book off of it and handed it to me.  
In the table of contents I saw the names Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw I saw the Blacks and the Malfoys', I also saw the Potters, but I think that was only there because Harry was the boy who lived.  
The book was huge, so Hermione and me looked through that book for hours every day for weeks. Under Malfoy it said my name but in parentheses it said adopted. Then I got to potter by the third or fourth week.  
"Oh my god," said Hermione. Right next to Harry's name was the name Violet... I was Harry's sister.


End file.
